Nothing Changes
by NoteEmmy
Summary: The three bikers, Amelda, Varon, and Rafael, meet up again accidentally after ten years of time apart.


Ten years seemed to go by faster than anyone really imagined. The world kept spinning even when they'd left their lives at individual points they just couldn't get past. The greatest minds of duel monsters had decided another city wide tournament would rejuvenate the players and bring in new faces. This one was planned to have much better security, however, since the organization team planned to shut down the entire city. No place would be left where duelists couldn't go.

Making money was hard when you were in a rift for so long. What the three of them had discovered on their separate paths would bring them back together again- unknowingly at first. The security team that was hired weren't really allowed to greet each other face to face. Though they all wore a similar uniform that made them easy to spot, they were dispatched to the streets as quick as they were hired.

Amelda took off to the rooftops, his best vantage point. Some of the higher-ups disagreed with his choice of station as they thought it would take him too long to get anywhere to act. Though some duels took place on the roofs when daring duelists felt like, most were on the ground. He proved them wrong though with incredibly agility and gymnastics. When one had a disregard for fear of their life, jumping from rooftops hardly seemed difficult.

Varon policed the streets on his motorcycle. A few days into the tournament rumors started spreading that when you heard the roar of the engine you'd better be on your best behavior. Though the committee at first didn't want him riding around on a bike (since it wasn't uniform and unfair to the rest of the team) they eventually warmed to the idea. It helped him capture quite a few lingering Ghouls and kids who thought they were crafty.

Rafael had mapped out the entire city by the third day and knew exactly which routes sneaky underhanded duelists would corner other unsuspecting players into before beating them down. There wasn't a crack or crevice that went without his notice, nothing he wouldn't shine his light on. Guardian Eatos was often summoned from his newly purchased Kaiba Corporation Reality Projector to shadow him. She was good at illuminating dark places where cowards liked to hide.

It was inevitable that they would run into each other at one point, though the city was very large. If they'd all stayed where they were told to stay and just monitored one place alone, they never would have found one another. But they had never been very good at listening to rules that didn't suit them. That had never changed, not because of Dartz, not since, and certainly not after.

The fateful meet occurred on one of the darker cloudier days of the tournament, a day wedged somewhere in the middle of the beginning and end. Amelda had witnessed the creep taking on a duelist before rushing the battlefield and stealing his deck. He called the punk out but he took off as soon as he saw the guard on the rooftop. Amelda had taken chase on foot, jumping each rooftop and keeping an eye on the streets he was going on.

He sounded his shrill whistle in the air to call for more backup. That's when he heard a very familiar roar of a motorcycle come to life in one of the alleyways. His eyes scanned downward as he kept running the roofs. Varon looked up, only smirking at him, eyes unreadable through his googles. Amelda rolled his own by comparison before pointing.

"Don't get cocky, idiot." He said, but didn't particularly call. It seemed Varon at least understood to keep pursuit. The flow of a dark cape was at least a good indicator of where the guy was running off to.

It stopped soon after when the bully ran face first into the strong chest of Rafael, Eatos shadowing him just beyond his shoulder with a disapproving glare. The cards he'd been clutching were quickly plucked from his hands as Varon pulled up on his motorcycle. Amelda found his exit along a drainage pipe, riding it all the way to the ground.

All three bore down on the kid.

"If you can't duel for honor you're not longer in need of these." Rafael said plainly as he reached down to simply take the kid's duel disk and deck from him.

There was a protest but Varon silenced him with a grin, leaning over the handles of his bike. "C'mon. It's over. Don't even bother."

With a huff, a few stomps of his feet, some crocodile tears, and then shouting, he then ran off down the opposite way. There were of course the empty threats of coming back, with numbers, with force, with trouble. At least they were empty as far as the trio was concerned.

"It's a wonder you've caught anyone the way you show off with that bike of yours." Amelda was the first to speak up, in Varon's direction of course.

"Lay off will you? It's better than you're little vigilante rooftop justice act." He sighed, pouting just the slightest bit.

Rafael watched the two squabble for a few minutes more before smiling. "It's good to see you guys again." That seemed enough to silence the other two who suddenly couldn't stand to look at each other or Rafael. It worked well enough for the tall blond as he turned, Eatos giving the two a wave. "Get back to work." He ordered before disappearing.

Varon laid back on his bike. "Tch. Who's he think he is telling us what to do?"

Amelda watched him, a small smile. "The same guy he's always been."

He put his goggles back down, watching after before nodding slowly. Then he smirked. "A right pushy asshole. How could I have forgotten?" The bike was revved before he waved and took off.

It left the last standing there, crossing his arms with yet another roll of his eyes. "Idiots. Both of them." But he just couldn't deny, like the other two men, how nice it had been crossing paths again after all this time. When the tournament was all over- …well, he certainly wouldn't be the one to ask them to sit down but… surely someone would.

Surely.


End file.
